character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurosuke (Canon, Zanki Zero)/Unbacked0
|-|Kurosuke= |-|Armoured Kurosuke= |-|Yosuke Kurosaki= Summary Yosuke Kurosaki is a serial killer who was responsible for the London Bridge Serial Killings and would later kill the original Sachika. He was eventually captured by Doctor Terashima and turned into a biological weapon through repeated experiments. After the Clione escaped and destroyed the world, Yosuke, renamed into Kurosuke by Doctor Terashima, was one of the few people still alive alongside the eight main characters and he was used by Mamoru to get revenge against the other seven as revenge for letting Sachika die. Eventually, Kurosuke's X-Key was overwritten with Haruto's data which erased Kurosuke. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, Likely Higher, Higher with Clione Name: Kurosuke (Real name Yosuke Kurosaki) Origin: Zanki Zero: Last Beginnings Gender: Male Age: 40's Classification: Human Clone, Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 9, Kurosuke's X-Key is located separately from his body which makes another body after his current one is killed), Resurrection (Every time his body is destroyed another body is created by the EXTEND Machine), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, Is able to regenerate after using the Clione which activate by coming out of someone's arm), Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Kurosuke can instil fear into someone which prevents them from moving), Reactive Evolution, Statistics Amplification (Anytime a clone is brought back from near-death then they will become resistant to whatever killed them and make them stronger if they were in a position where they weren't strong enough), Weapon Mastery (Can use any weapon that is found to the best degree), Biological Manipulation (Can control a Clione parasite, A Clione parasite can decay someone's body while they are alive), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation Attack Potency: '''At least Island Level''' (Is far stronger than all other Clione who have the power to destroy the contents within the span of 20 days), likely Higher (It's unknown how much of the 20 days was spent destroying the Earth and how much was spent reproducing using other people) |''' At least '''Island Level, Likely Higher (Is stronger than he was before) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can fight on par with the main characters) |''' At least '''Supersonic (Is faster than he was before) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can carry several different Clione at the same time) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Island Level, Likely Higher | At least Island Level, Likely Higher (Is stronger than he was before) Durability: '''At least '''Island Level, Likely Higher (Can survive hits from the main character and their Clione) |''' At least '''Island Level, Likely Higher (Is stronger than he was before) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, Several metres with Ranged Clione Standard Equipment: Knife, Clione Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Kurosuke can be fully destroyed if his X-Key is destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Clione: Clione are parasites that form inside of clones and can be controlled when injected into a clone. Clione can be used to physically attack someone with more strength than their host usually has, can attack with multiple different types of elements and effects like poison. Key: Kurosuke | Armoured KurosukeCategory:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6